GeCe at the Dance
by julliet15
Summary: What if when Cece went to the dance with Gunther, he wasn't so... well, Gunther!  Could the outcome of their date been much different? Read to find out.


Gunther's always been a.. strange one, to put it nicely. His quirky antics always creep me out, combined with the efforts of Tinka. So when my guilty heart forced me to ask him out, I was expecting the worst. Now we're at the school dance and I'm embarrassed out of my mind. It will take a lot for this night to be decent.

I absolutely hated Rocky for setting up that slow dance with Gunther. As if my night wasn't already rotten enough! Gunther instantly swept me up in a tight embrace as he caressed his cheek with my own. Although I'd never admit it to anyone, it felt really nice to feel his warm cheek alongside mine. Then he ruined the moment by bringing in his little puppet to kiss my cheek. I still couldn't help imagining his real lips kissing my cheek... soft against my skin - WHAT AM I THINKING?

"I'm having a wonderful time," whispered Gunther.

It wasn't his puppet voice this time. I looked at him in surprise. All I was thinking about that whole night was how _I _was having a terrible time; I didn't take into account how he was feeling.

"What?" Gunther asked. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no," I stuttered. "I'm just surprised that... never mind."

Gunther loosened his grip and turned me to face him.

"Aren't you having fun?" he inquired innocently.

"No, not really."

Gunther took hold of my chin and bore his eyes into my own.

"Do you want to leave? We can go eat somewhere else," he offered.

"You mean that?" I said.

He cupped my face with both of his hands and held me in his azure gaze.

"You're my girlfriend. I'm supposed to make you happy," he responded.

I began to blush furiously at that comment.

"It's okay, Gunther. We can stay here," I said.

He smiled and kissed me on my burning cheek. Then he offered his arm to dance again, which I agreed to. We danced for the rest of the night, with no other slow songs popping up on us. At least not until the end.

"Now we'll end the night with a slow song. So get together with that special someone for the last dance of the night," said the DJ.

Gunther looked down at me and bit his lip. He circled one arm around my waist and took my hand in his own. I yawned and put my head on his shoulder. I could just feel the smirk spreading across Gunther's face.

"Are you tired baybeeee?" he teased.

I giggled and faced him. Now that I was seeing him in a different light, Gunther looked rather cute.. for a weirdo. If I didn't know him, I might have kissed him right then and there.

"Let's go home," urged Gunther as he nudged me out the the door.

Once we reached the door to my apartment, Gunther hugged me tightly. Then he said something that made me jolt in shock.

"I hope that you had fun, even if it was all fake," whispered Gunther.

I gasped. "How did- why-"

Gunther chuckled. "I heard you and Rocky talking. I'm not Lonely Boy, but when you asked me out, I just had to take the chance to embarrass you."

I frowned, ready to open my door and slam it in his face.

"But then I felt bad," assured Gunther, sensing my displeasure. "So I decided to give you a fun night to remember."

"That's... sweet. I guess."

"I was surprised you fell for my act, though - what with me assuming you'd be the future Mrs. Hessenheffer. As if we'd get married, right?"

I don't know why, but I felt hurt at his comment rather than amused. Gunther noted my disappointment, and suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just meant that... I'm not actually all that weird."

I smiled. "Uh-huh, okay."

Gunther smiled back. "I guess this is goodnight."

"I guess so."

"Hey, where is Little Cece? Little Gunther needs to say goodbye."

I grinned and pulled off my shoe and sock on my right foot. I put the sock on my hand and let the sock speak to Little Gunther.

"I had a wonderful time," I squeaked.

"Me too," Gunther squeaked back. "It was the best night of my life. Goodnight, Little Cece."

Then, suddenly, Little Gunther pecked Little Cece's lips. I just kinda froze at that point, staring at the sock puppets. Gunther swallowed hard and stared at me. I lifted my eyes to peek at his reddened face. He tried to say something, but the words died on his lips. I took a step closer to him, beaming like some lovestruck idiot.

"Please don't," Gunther pleaded.

I frowned. "Don't what?"

"Don't bat those thick eyelashes at me! Those big brown eyes drive me insane!" declared Gunther.

I giggled and batted my lashes all the more. Gunther then pressed his fingers on top of my eyelids and whispered in my ear.

"What will it take for you to stop making me crazy?" he asked.

I bit my lip, silently guessing a solution. I felt Gunther's warm breath on my face as he leaned in. He cupped my cheek in his warm hand and slowly, gently kissed me full on the lips. I lifted my hand to run it through his blond hair and I pressed in to deepen the kiss. When we finally pulled away, we both had huge grins plastered on our faces.

"We should do this again some time," I say.

"Yes, yes we should," chuckled Gunther as he kissed me again.

Now the name Hessenheffer doesn't seem so bad.


End file.
